


Changes

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight can destroy a lot, but it can also create new bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote after Yumi gave me a prompt~   
> So this is for you, Yucchan ♥  
> ~Misaki

_This is getting really annoying,_ Fuma thought as he walked through the streets besides his best friend. Kento had changed a lot since the two had met. He had always been cute and a bit girly, but these manners had been getting worse and worse. What Fuma didn’t know, Kento was just as annoyed by his behavior. In Kento’s opinion, Fuma was acting way too cool. Just like him, he had always been like that, but at some points he was definitely overdoing it.  
Anyways, the real problem was that the two of them couldn’t gather enough courage to say these thoughts out loud. They had been friends for a long time, but never before there had been any reason of a serious fight. And now, they didn’t know how the reaction would turn out to be.  
So they kept quiet, suppressing the urge to tell that they were not just annoyed, but also worried of each other’s behaviors.

“Oh, Fuma, look! Isn’t this just cute?!” Kento yelled out as they walked by a shop. Fuma didn’t know what exactly Kento was pointing at, but it didn’t matter, since basically _everything_ in that shop was pink and fluffy.  
“Seriously, Kento?” he groaned. “You’re not a girl. At least I thought so.”  
Kento raised his eyebrows and tried not to sound too offended.  
“What? Why can’t I like cute stuff? Being a guy doesn’t mean running around in a leather jacket and acting all cool, you know?”  
Fuma shook his head and continued walking. He didn’t want to start a fight, actually, none of them wanted to. But the atmosphere between them had been getting worse and they both knew that they couldn’t continue like this any longer.  
“I’m going home now.” Fuma said in a cold voice and fastened his pace. He wasn’t the type to talk about problems, but rather to ignore them and pretend nothing happened.  
“Fuma! Wait a second!” Kento ran after him and gave him an angry look. Kento didn’t like problems either, but compared to Fuma he wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible _by talking_.  
“I’m coming with you.” He said, trying to sound as nice as he could. He knew, Fuma was angry and if he would explode, an open street wouldn’t be the best place for it. Despite that, Kento wanted to give him a bit time to calm down.  
They kept quiet until they reached Fuma’s house.  
“Kento, I just overreacted a bit… There’s no need for you to come in, it’s okay if you go home.” Fuma said, actually wanting to avoid one of these deep talks he hated so much.  
“No, it’s not okay.” Kento persisted and stepped into the house. “Even if you have calmed down now, you still _are_ mad at me. And I’m mad at you too, to be honest. I’m sorry but a talk is inevitable.”  
Fuma sighed and went to his room, still hoping for Kento to change his mind and leave. But he didn’t. And so they both sat down on Fuma’s bed and just stared into the air for a few minutes.  
“So… why are you so testy? No matter what I say, it’s wrong. Even if I say nothing you seem like you’re mad at me.” Kento tilted his head as he waited for an answer.  
“Kento, listen. I’m not mad at you… It’s just… you’re acting so different recently. And I know that people change with the time, but you just seem so… fake. Like, when you’re acting all cute and girly, it doesn’t seem like it’s the real _you,_ the Kento I met a few years ago.”  
Kento needed a bit time to let these words sink in. But then his face hardened and his voice sounded not just annoyed, but angry.  
“Oh, you think _I_ changed? Just to make this clear, _I’m_ not the one who pulls a cool and tough face as soon as there’s a camera in sight. _You_ are the one who is acting all fake. Don’t you even realize that?!” Kento’s voice had gotten louder with every word, and now Fuma wasn’t able to talk in a normal voice either.  
“That’s not the same!” he yelled and jumped up from his bed. “Of course I will act differently in front of a camera, that’s our _job_! But apparently you aren’t able to distinguish what is your job and what is your real life anymore! I wouldn’t care at all if you acted like a girl in front of a camera, but just be yourself when you’re with friends!” his breathing was heavy, chest lifting and lowering fast and uncontrolled.  
“What?!” Kento shouted out furiously. “I’m just being myself in front of the camera _and_ when I’m with friends! Unlike other people, my personality is good enough to not be changed!” These words made Fuma glare at Kento and then point at the door silently.  
“Go.” He said in a distant voice. “And don’t come back, I don’t need any liars as friends.”  
“You better think about _who’s_ the liar again.” Kento gave back even colder and slammed the door shut as he walked out.  
The only reason Fuma didn’t run after him was his shaky legs. He suddenly felt like he would collapse. Sinking down onto his knees, tears started running over his face.  
“Why did I say that?” he whispered and hid his face in his hands. The feeling of having lost an important friend, no, his _most important_ friend, was overwhelming him and felt almost unbearable. The words he had just said resounded in his head and Fuma just wanted to rewind the time. These words had just come out, he didn’t think about what he said, it hadn’t been on purpose…  
He sobbed as he realized more and more what he had done.  
But it wasn’t only his own words that made him want to scream out loud. Also what Kento had just said… It hurt. As an idol you had to get used to mean comments or people who don’t like you, but being told by his best friend that he is not good enough was just… too much. So Fuma just kneeled there, crying, letting their last conversation flowing through his head over and over.  
Kento, on the other side, didn’t feel any better. He had stumbled out of the house, barely realizing where his feet were leading him. After a while of walking, feeling completely numb, he looked around to find himself in a park.  
“Where _am_ I?” he mumbled and took place on a nearby bench. He didn’t even want to know where he was. He just tried to cover his actual thoughts. Slowly realizing what has happened in the past few minutes, Kento had to cover his face with his hands. But he quickly wiped away a lone teardrop that had found its way out of his eye. He had to hold these tears back, at least until he was at home. Outside, it was just too dangerous to be seen, so Kento jumped up from his seat and searched for his way home as fast as he could.  
He had some problems finding the right streets, vision blurred from the wetness that was still lingering in his eyes, but he eventually found the right house. Unlocking the door took longer than expected too, because his hands were trembling like a leaf. But when he finally found his way through the corridor, into the living room, he let himself fall onto the floor without hesitating. The tears that had wanted to come out so badly were now finally able to do so. Kento curled himself up, repeating _No, no, no_ over and over silently. With these words escaping from his lips, he took his phone, hands still shaking, and typed in Fuma’s number.  
“Please… answer your phone, Fuma…” he whispered as the disappointing beep-sound filled his ears.  
 _The number you have dialed is not in ser-_  
Kento threw his phone onto the wall desperately and   curled up even more.  
He had never regretted anything he had said _this much_ , and now he wasn’t even able to apologize.  
Maybe, he thought, maybe Fuma was sorry too and would call him the other day… So, Kento didn’t try to call him for the rest of the night and just kept crying silently…

 

The next morning, Fuma woke up on his ground. He hadn’t been bothered to go to his bed for sleeping and now his whole body felt stiff and sore.  
Slowly stretching his arms and legs, Fuma thought about the previous evening again. His eyes were still burning from all the tears he had cried last night as he wiped away the remaining salt from his eyelids.  
“Kento…” he mumbled in a hoarse voice while getting up to search for his phone. When he had finally found it, he saw that he had a missed call. He quickly typed in Kento’s number and pressed the green button to call him.  
“Fuma?” A voice, just as hoarse as his own quietly came out of the speaker.  
“Kento, listen, I’m so sorry…” Fuma began, almost stuttering because the words came out of his mouth so fast. “I didn’t want to say that yesterday… I just… I just… I’m so sorry…” his voice cracked at the last words and tears ran over his face again. The fear of Kento being so angry that he wouldn’t forgive him was just too big.  
After a little time, a sniff was audible from the other end of the phone.  
“Fuma…” Kento began, sounding very kind. ”Can you come over? You don’t have to apologize, I said things just as bad as you did…” Kento let out a sigh before continuing. “I realized how important you are to me, so, can you please just come over and we can talk?”  
Somehow, Fuma’s heart began beating faster at his words. It was probably the relief from the anxiety of being hated by Kento, he thought. And Kento telling him that he was important to him, too.  
Fuma immediately made his way to Kento’s house after hanging up, but stopped for a while when he stood in front of the door. Raising his hand to knock was harder than he thought, and he had to force himself to do so. A little shiver went down his spine when he heard a voice from inside.  
“I’m coming!” Kento shouted out and only seconds later the door opened slowly.  
“Fuma.” Kento said, smiling relieved while opening the door a bit wider. Fuma nodded and stepped in. They walked directly into Kento’s room and sat down quietly. Fuma gasped as Kento bend over to hug him out of the blue.  
“Kento-“ he brought out, a little shocked by his directness.  
“Fuma, I’m so sorry…” Kento mumbled into his friend’s shoulder. “Can we please forget yesterday and just… I don’t know…” Kento lifted up his head to look Fuma in the eyes. “I’m glad you said that yesterday. I know what annoys you and I will try to change…” he forced a little smile onto his lips that was quickly erased by Fuma shaking his head.  
“Don’t change, please.” He finally hugged Kento back, stroking his back lightly. “Don’t change for me, or anybody else. It’s me who needs to learn to accept you how you are.” Now it was Fuma’s turn to smile as Kento opened his eyes, surprised by his words.  
“I will… try to do so too then, ok?” he gave back after a minute of thinking and Fuma just nodded.  
“But…” Kento began. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something else.”  
Fuma took his arms back from the hug and nodded again, putting a questioning look into his eyes.  
“What is it?” he asked and tilted his head slightly.  
“Don’t be mad at me, okay?” Kento asked quietly, almost whispering.  
“What?” Fuma laughed a bit. “Why should I be ma-“ he got cut off by Kento’s lips on his. But Fuma didn’t do anything, didn’t push him away or try to wrench from the arms that were pulling him closer. In fact, he leaned into the kiss even more as his hands found their way to Kento’s face.  
There was no need for them to say anything more…


End file.
